Silver Strings
by Passionate Rupture
Summary: Four years have passed since Squall defeated Ultimecia and graduated as a SeeD. One lonely night Squall has a haunting nightmare, could it be a warning? This story is pure Yaoi, the parings: IrvinexSquall
1. Warning

Konnichiwa Author-sans! This is my first fan fiction please don't be too harsh! If anyone has any suggestions for me, please tell! This story is told all in Squall's point of view just if you are wondering and it's Yaoi! Parings: IrvinexSquall I hope you like it! ^_^  
  
**********  
  
Chapter One: Warning  
  
". Time is running out."  
  
". He is coming for you, Squall."  
  
Beads of sweat trickle down the sides of my face as I hear a chilling voice uttering softly in my ear. My head aches of throbbing pain as I gaze at the softly speaking indistinct outlined figure in front of me. A white flash is then exposed the moment the figure's rare piercing frosty blue eyes conspicuously gazed at me and I am sightless from the bright radiance reflecting off my pale blue eyes. As soon as the white flash stopped giving off luster, I am extremely overwhelmed at where I was; I am traveling at a very fast speed through different dimensions. Once I had reached the end of traveling through the dimensions I found myself standing in the middle of a large field that is coated in rose petals, the sky is full with clouds and lightning strikes all over the area. As I got a decent view of the rose petal field I noticed a large castle of some sort off in the distance. Suddenly the scene of the rose petal field faded and I am floating aimlessly through space. My eyes are in a fixed and awkward gaze at an unclothed man tied up in silver strings also floating in space. The man is very attractive, his ebony black hair is ceased against his shoulders and a few loose strands rest aside his soft white complexion. The man appeared dead since he made no sudden movements, I observe a little closer and realized the way he is dangling off the silver strings he seems as though he has been crucified. I spoke to this man in a decent tone of voice "Who are you?" his brief expression remained the same. After a few moments the man swiftly opened his eyes, they are that rare piercing frosty blue like that obscure figure had. A mischievous grin crossed his luscious silver lips as he spoke to me in an alluring and desirable tone "Hello Squall, I'll be coming for you." My emotions went in rage as he said my name and my member climaxed at the lustful tone of his voice. As I opened my mouth to respond to him, the loud bursting of the silver strings interrupted me.  
  
My body jolted as my eyes opened swiftly and became cautious that it was just a nightmare, I shiver from the disappearance of the silk sheets that where once covering over my slender and built body. As I sit up my bed creaks and I notice my half clothed body is covered in sweat from fear. I move my trembling hand down the side of my face wiping off the sweat that had been rolling down.  
  
I strive out of bed and pace over to the bathroom putting my hand against the door and thrusting it open. Once I stepped inside I flipped on the light switch and wearily walked over to the sink placing my hands on each side. I leaned a bit further over the sink gazing at my own reflection at the mirror in front of me; I have well shown masculine features of my face and body and down my forehead I have a scar that was done by my rival during training, I wanted to wash away that scar I despised it. I turned on the faucet cupping my hands underneath the cold liquid that is flowing out and splashing the cupped water against my face. I murmur to myself "Damn, I'm really fucked up and having very weird nightmares with a hot guy in it! I need to get out more." All of a sudden I hear my radio being turn on, I glance over to the opened bathroom door that leads back into my bedroom. A few strands of my short chestnut hair brush against my milky complexion as I turned my attention to my bedroom. There I see a very close friend of mine the sharpshooter Irvine Kinneas, he is lying on my bed with his right hand slid down in the front of his brown pants. I walked over to him, my eyes narrowing as I returned to the same indecent attitude "Ever heard of knocking?" I abruptly said to Irvine.  
  
Irvine just smiled keeping his gray eyes locked onto my half naked body. The sharpshooter stood up while removing his hand out of his brown pants before he stepped in front of me wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me further into him so our bodies are touching creating warm pleasurable sensations. He then brushed his well-shaped lips against the ridge of my left ear and spoke softly "Lets go out to that new club tonight. You need to have some fun and loosen up. Is that alright with you, Squall?" A smile crossed my thin pale lips as I listened to Irvine's alluring voice whispering in my ear and feeling the apprehending chills of pleasure running up my spine. "It's fine with me." I replied to the sharpshooter. {I am very satisfied the fact that Irvine and I are now together. Irvine made me feel like I actually have a meaning to this world especially after the whole situation when Seifer had left me.}  
  
As I leaned back for a moment to gaze into Irvine's smoky gray eyes I raised my right hand and brushed back a smooth strand of his light brown hair that hung on the two sides of his radiant complexion. Irvine leaned closer so his lips gently touched mine, my entire body hungered keen sensations for lustful desire as the sharpshooter had met my thin lips. I became embracive and passionate all at the same time, mixed emotions move through my veins as I slide my tongue past Irvine's lips. Irvine became more emotional with the kiss and moved his tongue passed my lips and into my mouth. The kiss went deeper as our tongue's slid past each other and we both craved for a sensual desire. We moved back until the back of Irvine's knee's had bumped against the edge of my bed. I toppled over Irvine as his knees buckled and he had fallen on my bed underneath me.  
  
I grinned mischievously as I broke the kiss and stared down at Irvine, he sent his soft fingers trailing up my bare abdominal and chest until he reached the silver chain of my Griever pendant. "Your very active tonight Squall, save that energy for the club and maybe a little extra for when we return." Irvine said to me almost in a hoarse whisper, even a grin is still across his lips as his weary eyes are fixed upon my pale blue colored orbs. "Heh. Fine" I said to Irvine almost sounding a little disappointed, I got off of him and headed over to the bathroom to shower and change.  
  
Irvine then waited impatiently on top of Squall's bed for his return. 


	2. Deep Emotions

Hello Authors! Thank you Redrum and Clow'd 9 for giving me suggestions about Chapter one! Oh and thank you for reviewing me! ^-^; This chapter is a lotsa yaoi! Enjoy!  
  
**********  
  
Chapter Two: Deep Emotions  
  
I stepped out of the bathroom wearing my normal garments, nothing too fancy. As Irvine stood up, his eyes are fixed on my tightly fit white body suit that reveals my built chest and abdominal. I raised a curious brow and abruptly asked the sharpshooter, "Well are we going to this club or are you just going to stand there and gawk at me?"  
  
Irvine just chuckled lightly at my crude question and shrugged it off, he knew by now that my inappropriate indecent attitude can get to me. The sharpshooter slid his hands down in the pockets of his beige trench coat and began to walk out the door that leads downstairs. "Come on bad boy, let's go to this club." Irvine yelled halfway down the stairs. A grin came across my lips as I followed behind him.  
  
We arrived at the club; the bouncer welcomed both of us inside. Irvine and I proceeded over to the bar at a low speed just enough time for me to gaze briefly at the stranger's inside the club. I leaned against the edge of the bar counter and crossed my arms before looking over to Irvine, "Did you notice that every one in this club are men?" My tone of voice sounded a little ecstatic as I spoke to the sharpshooter. "Surprise!" Irvine murmured while a grin formed across his lips. I chuckled at Irvine and replied, "So this is what you meant by loosening up and having fun?" "Sure did Squall. Want a drink?" Irvine asked. "Hm alright, a martini would hit the spot right about now." I replied.  
  
As Irvine went over to the other side of the bar to order a few drinks I gazed over all the attractive men dancing with each other and clearly having a good time. My gaze stopped at an individual who is alone and leaning against a wall in the corner of the room. I was shocked at how attractive and yet so familiar he was; my eye's followed his sexually desired body up and down absorbing in every detail.  
  
Once my eye's had reached his I observed that they are covered with silver rimmed sunglasses and he is staring at me. He gripped the side edge of the sunglasses and pulled them off slowly revealing his rare piercing frosty blue eyes. Deep emotions of fear and sexual desire flowed through my body as I gazed into those piercing eyes. I hesitated as he rolled his tongue over the side edge of the sunglasses and gestured lust. {Damn it Squall, do not stare, do not stare, do not stare. Augh fuck it!} I argued with myself in a thought.  
  
He slid the sunglasses in the back pocket of his low slung scarlet leather pants and paced over to me. As he approached, he asked me in that same alluring voice "The name's Vincent and you are?" I was astonished as I found myself staring at him and getting lost in a daze. "S-squall" I stuttered. Vincent grinned and asked, "Care to dance, Squall?" "S-sure" I cracked a nervous smile as I replied.  
  
I followed behind Vincent over to the dance floor soon forgetting about Irvine. Vincent stopped in the middle of a large crowded area on the dance floor and turned around so we are facing each other. We started off with a few innocent move's just a step back and forth until Vincent had locked his hips with mine allowing our groins to push against each other. My emotion became rapturous as I felt sensual sensations when we made contact with each other's member. Vincent placed his hands on my hips as we continued the movements; his hands slowly moved down almost reaching my manhood.  
  
Meanwhile Irvine returned with the drinks and looked around for me until he saw us out in the dance floor. The sharpshooter stood there in shock not being able to drift his sight elsewhere, his hands began to tremble as he lost grip of the drink's and the glass shattered at his feet. I turned my attention directly at the shatter and realized it was Irvine; I stopped dancing as my heart sank. Vincent looked to Irvine as well, an evil grin forming across his lips.  
  
Without even speaking one word I began to strive over to Irvine, tears filling my eyes. Vincent halted me by gripping my right arm and pulling me close so his silver lips softly spoke in my right ear "I told you I was coming and here I am, Squall."  
  
My heart skipped a few beats as I pulled away from Vincent and strived over to Irvine. The sharpshooter had already gone up to the rooftop before I could get to him. I followed Irvine up the stairs and reaching the top of the building.  
  
Once I had gotten to the rooftop I gazed at Irvine who is sitting on the edge of the building, his sorrowful eyes staring up at the stars aimlessly. A beautiful gleaming shooting star passes along the black velvet sky and Irvine murmurs, "You didn't have to follow me." As I opened my mouth to speak the cold air rushed down my throat making it dry and hard to even murmur one word. My stomach is in the state of a sick feeling, as I knew how bad I had hurt Irvine. Irvine is silenced as well; his emotions are badly wounded by my vulnerable actions that I should have prevented. "Irvine. I-I'm sorry." I replied as I found the words that where lost in my mouth, a single tear trickled down the side of my face. {Why am I crying? I never had feelings like this with Seifer.} I thought to myself.  
  
The sharpshooter's eyes softened as he watched my emotions finally stand out; he stood up and stepped in front of me slowly wiping off the tear with the tip of his index finger. I remained silent as I looked into Irvine's beautiful eyes that I admired so much. Without hesitating Irvine pressed his body against mine and softly kissed my lips. I wrapped my arms around the sharpshooter's waist not wanting to let him go.  
  
Irvine pulled away from the kiss and said softly, "Let's go." I replied with a nod as Irvine and I walked downstairs side by side with our arms wrapped around each other's waist. As Irvine and Squall walked downstairs, Vincent appeared standing on the edge of the rooftop watching us walk away.  
  
Irvine and I arrived back to my house. "Well aren't you going to invite me in?" Irvine grinned as that sentence allured out from his mouth. I knew what Irvine meant by inviting him inside but somehow I could not keep my focus on the sharpshooter because an image of Vincent remained in my mind. "Not tonight Irvine." I spoke as a sigh released from my lips. "Why not? Is anything wrong?" Irvine asked. "It's nothing, I just have a lot on my mind." I replied while closing the door and heading upstairs to my bedroom. I plopped down on my bed and stared up at the gray ceiling, I continued to have thoughts about Vincent.  
  
I glanced over to the calendar hanging against the wall and did not even want to be aware of tomorrow is the day my mother passed away, Raine Leonheart. {I want my mother to be with me now so I can rest my head against her shoulder and she would comfort me in my hard times. What would I give for that moment? Tomorrow I will visit her grave.} I thought before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep. 


End file.
